


Ain't No Point in Dancing If I Can't Dance with You; You Have Stolen My Heart

by Flowers_For_Brooklyn_Boys



Series: Flowers for Brooklyn Boys (Stucky drabbles) [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dancing, Drabble, Fluff, I reject the headcanon that he could not, M/M, Steve can dance, Super Soldiers in Love, inspiration from a GIF, old man music, self gratifying work of fiction, shirtless babes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-22 23:58:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4855553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowers_For_Brooklyn_Boys/pseuds/Flowers_For_Brooklyn_Boys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“The only person I wanted to dance with was always dancing with someone else.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ain't No Point in Dancing If I Can't Dance with You; You Have Stolen My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: This is a fanwork of which I make no profit. The characters in this story are sadly not mine but property of MARVEL.
> 
> Non beta-ed so all mistakes are my own. (If you are looking to be a beta, please hit me up? I am new to the site.)
> 
> Based off a lovely self animated GIF by sargeantstuckbutts 
> 
> Recommended music: Moonlight Bay - Bing & Gary Crosby
> 
> This drabble also available for reblog on Tumblr.
> 
> (links at end of work)

Steve steps out of the bathroom, his sleep pants sitting low on his waist as he attempts to banish the worst of the dampness from his hair.

As he towels at his head, His eyes drift over Bucky’s form. 

His apparel mirrored Steve's own, having also not bothered with a shirt after showering. Metal arm draped over his eyes, The brunette laid sprawled out across the couch,The soft, rise and fall of his bare chest evident to Steve from where he stood in the doorway.  

Steve would have thought him asleep if not for the flagging adrenaline that still buzzed through his own body. Bucky was likely feeling the same, if The light bounce of the other man’s foot was anything to go by.

They had just returned home from a mission. It had not dragged on very long but had been intense. It would be a little while yet before they could wind down enough to sleep…

An idea flashed faintly and the blond pondered it for a second. Deciding it was good, he followed through with it.

Dropping his towel by the bathroom door, Steve makes his way over to the old record player. After only a short deliberation, he pulls out a vinyl and sets the needle. A moment later, “Moonlight Bay” starts playing softly through the apartment.

Bucky glances up from under his arm at this. Despite having heard Steve approach the couch, he is surprised to find the other man’s hand out stretched to him.

 _“I thought you couldn’t dance?”_ , Bucky teases as he takes hold, letting Steve pull him to his feet.

“Oh, I can.”, he assures, leading Bucky farther out into the living room. He starts them off slow, just barely swaying to the beat, their bodies a modest space apart.

_“A man can’t help picking up a move or two when they’ve lived with someone like you.” Bucky raises an incredulous eyebrow. “Then why did you never use them when I’d drag you out dancing?”_

A little smile tugs at the corners of Steve’s mouth.

_“ I never saw any point to it.”_

For a while they are silent, absorbed in the sound of the music and each other. The songs transitions from purely instrumental to the lyrics, then back again, and Steve moves them around more quickly.

 _“Why’s that?”_ , Bucky finally prods, keeping pace with Steve as the beat picks up.

The bashful pull of his lips turns more confident. _“Because…”_

Steve pauses in his words, Swings out the brunette, only to let him bump Solidly into his chest on the returning tug.

“The only person I wanted to dance with was always dancing with someone else.”

A huff escapes Bucky at the impact, and he laughs. His arms go up to Steve’s sides,running over the exposed skin there before grasping more firmly.

_“Punk, didn’t you know I’d just been waiting for you to cut in?”_

Steve's reaches his hand up to cup the back of Bucky's skull. Dipping his head, Steve presses his face to the crook of the brunette's neck.

Breathing in the other man's scent, Steve lets out a small chuckle of his own. His lips brush over Bucky's skin and he presses a chaste kiss under Bucky's ear.

 _"Maybe I just never could get up the nerves to ask?"_ , he murmurs

  * The[ GIF](http://sargeantstuckbutts.tumblr.com/post/106905736209/you-have-stolen-my-heart)
  * The [Song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ebuS01qjOas)
  * This [drabble](http://oh-brooklynbrooklyn-takemein.tumblr.com/post/129614702848/the-head-plus-the-heart-sargeantstuckbutts) as originally posted on [my tumblr](http://oh-brooklynbrooklyn-takemein.tumblr.com/)



**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work on the archive. If you enjoyed, and would like to see more works like this, please kudo, comment and review. Thank you.


End file.
